


Money Honey

by scatteringmyashes



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Felix Week (Fire Emblem), M/M, Mutual Pining, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Trans Felix Hugo Fraldarius, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:29:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22836310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scatteringmyashes/pseuds/scatteringmyashes
Summary: Fact: Ashe is friends with rich people.Fact: Dimitri and Dedue are getting married in six months. Their wedding is in Europe.Fact: Ashe doesn't have the money to go to Europe.Felix does.#For Felix Week Day Two: Modern AU
Relationships: Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert/Felix Hugo Fraldarius, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Dedue Molinaro
Comments: 19
Kudos: 255
Collections: Felix Birthday Week 2020





	Money Honey

**Author's Note:**

> This is utterly ridiculous and I'm only a little sorry. 
> 
> And will I ever stop writing Dimidue wedding? Nope, apparently not. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Fact: Ashe is friends with rich people. 

This is evident in a few ways. First, they all drive much nicer cars. Sylvain has a brand new Mercedes-Benz each year. Dimitri drives a Ford pickup truck as if he's ever had to tow anything in his life — though it did come in handy the one time they all spent a weekend at his cabin in the mountains. Felix has a smart car, which is driven less frequently than any one of his three motorcycles. 

Ashe is just lucky that his Honda still turns on after ten years of abuse, late oil changes, bad driving, and many flashing alert lights.

At least Ingrid, who drives a used car, understands. She just also grew up rich, even if she's not at Dimitri-Sylvain-Felix levels. 

Okay, Ashe is friends with three rich people and a bunch of normal if mildly upper-class people. That's okay. 

It's just still stressful when Sylvain's idea of a fun weekend involves $15 shots or Felix wants to go skeet shooting where it costs $60 an hour and that's without renting equipment. Ashe isn't borderline homeless anymore, hasn't been since Lonato adopted him, but he's still a teacher in the public school system. This is a fact he reminds his friends about frequently, in hopes that maybe they'll understand. 

"But Felix will pay for you," Sylvain says as he adds Ashe's name to a list of people going skiing next weekend. 

"Felix already said he'll cover you," Dimitri texts when asking if Ashe can come to a private screening of Dedue's favorite movie. 

"I'll pay for you," Felix offers, customary scowl on his face even as he hands his menu to the waiter. "Get the lobster and shrimp scampi. It's better than the steak." 

Ashe gets the lobster and shrimp scampi. It's $42 dollars. It's the best thing he's ever eaten and he's friends with _Dedue_. 

So okay, maybe he's lucky because Felix spends money like it's going out of style. He still feels a bit of guilt, even knowing that Felix's father is the CEO of some mega corporation. Ashe doesn't really know. Felix tried explaining it once, but all Ashe understood was that he knows nothing about finance. 

His friends are rich, he's a struggling teacher, and sometimes Annette pats his back while he complains before remembering that she's also a trust fund kid, just with a smaller trust fund that doesn't equal the wealth of some island nations. 

_This is what you get for going to boarding school,_ he thinks. _At least they're nice about it._

#

Fact: Dimitri and Dedue are getting married in six months. Their wedding is in Europe. 

Ashe is happy for them. He's downright shocked and flattered to be Dedue's best man. He cried a little. Okay, he cried a lot, but Dedue just hugged him and told him that he'd be a great best man. 

It's going to be a beautiful wedding, as anyone who has Dimitri on Facebook, Instagram, Twitter, or Snapchat knows. Ashe has Dimitri on all four, so he gets to enjoy the photos of flowers arrangements, centerpieces, food tastings, cake testings, venue tours and just overall adorableness with Dedue. 

Thankfully Dedue is content with simple things like heart emoji reacting to Dimitri's posts or just sharing what Dimitri has already put up. Then again, Ashe can't imagine that there's much that Dimitri isn't already sharing. 

The wedding is going to take place in Europe. Switzerland, to be exact, at a cabin that apparently has been in the Blaiddyd family for generations. Most people are staying at a hotel a few miles away and there will be shuttles to take people to and from the ceremony the day of. The wedding party, however, all gets to stay at the cabin. 

The Blaiddyd-Molinaro honeymoon will be in Greece to start with, then they'll head south to Egypt and then to Italy. It'll last a whole three weeks. Ashe doesn't think he's ever taken that much time off in his life, save for when it's summer and schools aren't open. He's also not getting paid so he usually just sits at home and uses the least amount of electricity possible. 

Ashe isn't poor anymore, but… 

#

Fact: Ashe doesn't have the money to go to Europe. 

He brings this up to Dedue as calmly as he can, though his anxiety is telling him that he will inevitably miss out and Dedue will hate him and he'll never be able to talk with any of his friends again.

"We already accounted for that. Dimitri will pay for half your expenses," Dedue explains. "May I please have the pepper?" 

Ashe hands him the pepper. He tries to calm his thoughts by stirring the broth, but seeing the cut vegetables and bits of beef float by only make his head spin more. 

"Dedue, I — That's too much, but even with that, there's no way—" 

"Felix has agreed to pay for the other half." And — is Dedue _smiling_? Ashe just feels more confused, like… like a lump of beef in a broth. 

Maybe it wasn't a good idea to bring this up while cooking. 

"No more talking about money," Dedue continues, and it's easy for him to say when he's marrying the guy who's inheriting the biggest jewelry company in the world. "Can you show me how you diced the carrots the last time? When you made them look like rabbits." 

Ashe nods and, for the rest of the day, he doesn't talk about the wedding. 

"Felix," Ashe says in lieu of a greeting when he calls his friend the next day. "What the heck?" 

"Oh, so Dedue told you," Felix drawls like a Bond villain. Ashe pictures him sitting in one of his lounge chairs, drinking a glass of wine while contemplating taking over the world and twirling a lock of hair around one finger. Irrationally, Ashe wants to reach through his phone and strange Felix with his ridiculously nice hair.

"Yes, Dedue told me! You can't be serious. That's far too much, I cannot accept—"

"So how are you planning on getting to the wedding?" Felix asks. Ashe fumes. He's pacing back and forth in his living room like a protagonist in a cheesy chick flick, except he's not cute and he doesn't have an interesting enough life. "Exactly. Don't worry about it. Call it your birthday gift." 

"You — you bought me $300 Bluetooth headphones for my birthday!" Ashe splutters, almost running into his own couch. Felix is probably rolling his eyes. 

"Then call it your gift to me. My old man doesn't care. He'll just call and ask when I'm taking over the business." Oh, Felix is _definitely_ rolling his eyes. "So, what does a best man even do?" 

That's the thing. Ashe doesn't have too much to do as best man — Dimitri's the opposite of a bridezilla in personality but, according to a text from Mercedes, he did have a minor breakdown when told that white daisies were out of season for a winter wedding and would be difficult to get. 

So as the best man, Ashe has mostly been regulated to giving advice and being supportive, especially when the flowers are out of season or the catering is going to be trickier than originally planned. Of course, Ashe soon finds out that not everyone has the same mindset. 

_That's his fault for having a winter wedding in Switzerland_ , Felix sends to the group chat. It's affectionately been nicknamed the "No Married Couples Allowed" chat because, as much as they love their friends, sometimes they just need space. 

Ashe, who has been pathetically single since he graduated, is glad he's not the only one. 

_Be sympathetic!_ Ingrid chides in her text, alongside a few angry emotes.

 _No,_ Felix sends. 

_Dude you're his best man,_ Syvain points out. Ashe feels his heart jump before squashing it down. _I can't believe Dima picked you over me._ Sylvain was actually relieved when he wasn't picked, because he didn't have to write a speech. This is common knowledge since Sylvain told Dimitri to his face. Thankfully Dimitri wasn’t offended.

Ashe, who has been struggling to put words on paper ever since Dedue asked him, understands Sylvain’s sentiment. 

It'll be a relatively small wedding all things considered, with just close friends and family present. Ashe is excited, despite everything. He's never been to Europe before, let alone Switzerland, and a weekend at Dimitri's cabin? It sounds great. Plus, he knows by now that a cabin to Dimitri is more like an entire mountain lodge, so there will be plenty of space for everyone in the wedding party. 

On Dedue's side, Ashe is obviously his best man. Annette, Mercedes, and Flayn all agreed to be part of his entourage. They're all wearing navy blue, though that's about where the similarities stop. Ashe is in a suit with gold cufflinks and shoes that cost more than his phone. The women all opted for the dresses, so they're in knee-length dresses with gold trim and various gold jewelry decided individually. 

On Dimitri's side, Felix is his begrudgingly accepted best man. Ingrid, Sylvain, and Dorothea round out his wedding party. While Felix and Sylvain will match Ashe, Ingrid and Dorothea both went for pantsuits instead of dresses. Ashe is certain they'll still look better in a suit than him which, despite the perfect tailoring, he still feels is too big around his neck. 

He flies out with Felix a few days ahead of everyone else just to make sure preparations are set. They're next to each other on the plane and Felix lets Ashe have the window seat. He also doesn't say anything when Ashe holds his arm in a death grip as the plane takes off and during the two hours they have turbulence. 

"S-Sorry," Ashe says once he's gotten control of himself again. 

"Whatever." Felix adjusts his grip on his book. "You don't fly much, huh?" That earns a glare from Ashe. Felix chuckles but just goes back to reading, his eyes not leaving the page. 

That's good, because Ashe is pretty sure his face lights up redder than a stop sign for the rest of the flight. 

#

Fact: Ashe has had a crush on Felix ever since they met in college at Dimitri's twentieth birthday party. 

Ashe was drunk, lonely, and sitting in the corner complaining to a hot guy in teal skinny jeans and a grey sweater about how much he hated parties. The words _No one understands me_ and _I just want to study education and not feel like a failure_ were definitely said. At one point, Ashe thinks that he asked the hot guy what he majored in, then promptly forgot the answer and asked again five minutes later. 

"Hey, Fe, who's this?" Sylvain asked when he came over, a beer in one hand and his other ruffling Fe's hair. And that was how Ashe learnt that the hot stranger he was babbling to all night about his problems making friends in college? Also the childhood friend of Dimitri, the boyfriend of Dedue, who was Ashe's best friend. 

He had to resist the urge to never speak with any of them again after finding that out. 

Even now, years and years later, he'll look over and see Felix scowl at Sylvain or pretend to not be interested in something Annette is showing him — Felix really has the best eyes, Ashe decided a long time ago — and Ashe will think that maybe never talking to anyone ever again would be a good strategy. 

The trip to the cabin reminds Ashe of all these things. They arrive a bit early and have to hunt down someone to give them the keys, which would be a nightmare if it hadn't stopped snowing yesterday. As it is, Ashe is shivering through his coat, sweater, and undershirt. The place isn't ridiculously big, but it's still big enough to have a permanent caretaker. 

After a trek around what, in spring, would be the gardens but is now just mushy snow, they find an old man who is apparently the caretaker of the cabin. He leads them to a shed where he grabs three keys — two of them are house keys and one is a room key, since the cabin is old enough that the individual bedrooms have their own keys. The extra key goes to Felix. 

"What about his room?" Felix asks the groundskeeper. In accented English, the groundskeeper explains that there's only one room. Felix groans and switches to German. 

The conversation continues for a while, Ashe locked out of understanding with his only non-English language being shitty Spanish credits required to finish high school. Finally, Felix lets out an annoyed huff and marches out of the shed. Startled, Ashe follows. 

"I'm going to kill him," Felix says, which hopefully refers to Dimitri and not the old man just doing his job. 

"Why are we killing someone?" Ashe asks, not entirely sure he wants to know the reason why. 

"Apparently we drew the short straw," Felix replies. "We get to share a room." 

Ashe winces, though not because he hates the idea of sharing. But if this is how Felix feels… 

"Well, I'm sure it won't be that bad! We aren't even spending that much time in our room this weekend. We'll be too busy with the wedding," Ashe points out. Felix nods. He doesn't scowl any less, but Ashe is an idiot to think that he could make Felix smile. 

Inside, everything is toasty warm. Their coats get taken away by a maid, their boots set by the door to dry off, suitcases left for a butler, and they're led up the stairs and down a long hall to their room. The floors are carpeted with thick, elegant rugs and the walls are decorated with paintings of landscapes or, judging by the blonde hair and blue eyes, past Blaiddyds. It's a bit intimidating, but Felix doesn't seem fazed. 

"Have you been here before?" Ashe asks. 

"A few times. When we were children, our fathers liked to take us here for winter holidays." Felix shrugs, a casual nonchalance settling over him like it does whenever his past comes up. Ashe knows him well enough to read it for the mask it is. He doesn't ask anymore questions. 

The room is towards the back of the cabin, away from all the hustle and bustle that is preparation for the wedding. Ashe likes to think that it was intentional, given Ashe's own nerves around crowds, even amongst people he knows. When the maid opens the door, though, Ashe finds his mouth drop open.

"I'm going to kill him," Felix hisses. 

#

Fact: Ever since Ashe first met Felix, it's been common knowledge that Felix has an axe to grind against Dimitri. 

Apparently it has something to do with the circumstances surrounding the death of Dimitri's parents, the death of Dedue's entire family, the death of Felix's brother — _wow,_ Ashe thinks, _why do none of my friends have intact families?_ — and Dimitri's missing eye. 

Fact: Felix and Dimitri have been friends since they were born. 

Ashe has heard Dimitri say multiple times that, besides Dedue, Felix is the only person who gets him entirely. Ashe isn't sure if Felix feels the same way, but he hasn't _actually_ murdered Dimitri, so that has to count for something.

The axe, over the years, has gotten smaller. Dimitri and Felix can actually be in the same room, share a table. It’s literally like being friends with two completely different people, though individually they haven’t changed very much at all. 

Fact: That axe only gets larger when Felix and Ashe find themselves sharing a room with only one bed. 

"I'll sleep on the floor," Felix says once the servants have finished dropping off their luggage. They both packed light, but it's still a wedding and between that, the king sized bed, and the imposing wardrobe that looks like it's out of a Victorian novel, there's not much floor space. "I'm sure there's an air mattress somewhere here." 

The part of Ashe that isn't dying at the fact that he has to share a room with Felix suddenly kicks into awareness. 

"No, no, you already paid for practically everything—" 

"Dimitri helped—"

"You cannot sleep on the floor!" Ashe crosses his arms and glares. Felix looks away, shrugging like he doesn't care. His face is red, so Ashe knows he's getting a reaction — he's just not sure what kind. "It's a king bed. We're both adults — let's just share it." 

Felix breathes out. Ashe recognizes him mentally counting to ten and feels a stab of guilt. Is Felix mad at him? It really isn’t that big of a deal, just the principle of the matter. 

"We will share the stupid bed," Felix says. "Now come on. I want to make sure that everything's here so we don't have any unpleasant surprises this weekend." He leaves Ashe alone in the room. 

#

Fact: Ashe is mature enough to not make a big deal out of sharing a bed with a friend. 

He's not an awkward teenager trying desperately to prove how tough he is, nor is he quite as horribly touch-starved as he once was. So he can keep himself controlled even as he pretends not to watch Felix come back from the shower, hair still a bit damp, shirt sticking slightly to his chest. 

"I think I'm gonna go to sleep early," Ashe says. It has been a long day, especially with the jet lag, but what he really wants is an excuse to not look at Felix straight out of the shower. Or, well, there's nothing straight about it. 

"Are you okay if I read a bit?" Felix asks, because even though he is a huge ass, he's not rude. Felix might actually be the most polite dick that Ashe knows, and he knows Lorenz. 

"Sure." Ashe pulls the covers up and turns his back to Felix. He doesn't know how well he can sleep, but Felix is reading using a tablet and he's still as a statue. Besides the sound of Felix tapping his screen, it's silent. 

Soon Ashe finds himself drifting off and dreaming of wedding bells and rings. 

#

Fact: Ashe is not mature enough to not freak out a little when he wakes up with Felix wrapped around him. 

Ashe can't breathe. Okay, maybe he's being dramatic, but it feels like he can't breathe. His entire body is frozen, as if moving will disturb this illusion of peace. Felix's arm is slung over his shoulders. Ashe's back is on fire, Felix pressed against him. Their shirts are the only thing separating their skin from touching. 

A few strands of hair have fallen on Ashe's face. Felix’s shampoo and body wash still lingers. He smells like vanilla with a tinge of vague musk that is just who Felix is as a person. His scent and touch flood Ashe's sense, the sound of Felix's breathing make Ashe's heart beat faster, and his palms start to sweat. Felix is warm. Very warm and the room is cold. 

If Ashe had his way, he’d never leave. 

If Ashe had his way, he’d wake up every day like this. 

Ashe bites his bottom lip, taking a shallow breath. Felix shifts and Ashe freezes once more, but all Felix does is tug Ashe closer. It's clear that Felix is still asleep, but he pulls Ashe around like a doll. That should not make Ashe feel light-headed, but it does. 

It feels like it’s only been a few minutes before Felix yawns and stretches out his back. Something cracks and it’s only through sheer willpower that Ashe doesn’t flinch and give up the ruse. He can feel a tightening in his chest, certain that Felix is going to push him away and be grossed out by how close he is to Ashe. When nothing happens, Ashe thinks that his heart is going to beat out of his chest.

When Felix actually presses his face closer to Ashe’s back, as if he were breathing in what Ashe smells like, Ashe has vivid flashbacks to when Felix first started fostering cats. One had been absolutely inseparable from Ashe whenever he visited, particularly enjoying the act of sitting in his lap and purring up a storm. Felix isn’t purring, physically can’t, but he’s humming. It’s a senseless tune, it’s soft, but Ashe can still hear it in the relative silence of the room. 

Slowly, Felix pulls his arms away from Ashe. He does his best not to jostle Ashe and Ashe does his best not to move, though his heart must give him away — it’s so loud that he can hear it pounding in his skull. Apparently Ashe doesn’t quite do a great job, because Felix freezes. Ashe exhales through his nose and tries to relax as best as possible. It works and Felix worms his limbs free. 

He doesn’t get up, just shifts in the bed so that his back is to Ashe’s back. There’s a few safe inches between them now, but somehow Ashe feels like his body is even hotter than before. 

They get up a bit later when Felix’s phone alarm goes off. Ashe, who hasn’t so much as drifted off towards sleep, still startles up. 

“Sorry,” Felix says. His voice is rough from sleep. “I was going to work out.”

“Is fine,” Ashe says, exaggerating a yawn. He lays back down anyways, half-watching Felix. Neither of them say anything about the morning. 

#

Fact: Organizing a wedding is hard. Writing a best man speech is harder. 

After making sure that things are as ready as they're going to get for the impending wedding, Ashe locks himself in the room and starts reviewing his speech. Well, he starts reviewing his notes. His concepts. The general vague idea that he has for a speech. 

Ashe is fucked. 

"Why did I agree to this?" He wonders, considering the merits of throwing himself out the genuine stained glass window. He'd feel bad, first of all, but he probably would freeze to death in less than ten minutes if he took his jacket off. 

He looks down at the papers scattered across the floor. It's not that Ashe doesn't have things to say, but the problem is that there's too much to say. How can one person even try to fully encompass the love and adoration that Dimitri and Dedue feel for each other? Ashe hasn't truly believed in fairy tales since he was a kid, but Dimitri and Dedue make him think there's a chance. 

A chance that Ashe doesn't have at all. 

A loud sigh echoes through the room. It's such a beautiful cabin and he can't wait for the wedding. He just wishes that he felt more than the bundle of anxiety in his chest and the swirl of unhappiness in his stomach.

There's a _clatter_ and then a _thunk_ as Felix pushes the door open. His eyes are wide when he first notices Ashe and then go back to their usual narrow look, a scowl settling on his face. They know each other well enough that Ashe doesn't take it too personally — Felix scowls, glares, or otherwise berates most of his friends to some degree. Annette is the only one immune, but it's _Annette_ and Ashe would never be as good as her. 

"What are you doing?" Felix asks. 

"Trying to write my best man speech," Ashe confesses. "I just can't think of something good enough."

Felix sits on the bed, eyes focused anywhere but Ashe. Again, not a personal thing — Ashe can count on both hands the number of times Felix has really looked at someone. 

"What do you have?" When Ashe hesitates, Felix adds, "The wedding is in three days."

"I know."

"The rehearsal is in two." 

"Yes."

"You have to write a five to eight minute speech in—"

"Yes, Felix, I know that I have to write a speech for my best friend's wedding! I know that almost everyone I care about will be in attendance, expecting me to say something deep or clever, and I! Have! Nothing!" Ashe throws his pencil at the wall. It bounces off and lands somewhere under the bed. Felix stares at Ashe, eyes wide. 

Well, more precisely at his lips. Felix does that a lot. Again, nothing personal. 

"Sorry," Ashe mutters. "I'm a bit stressed." 

"I can tell." But Felix isn't mocking, just agreeing. He sighs, eyeing the papers. "Do you want to hear my speech?" 

"Is it just you berating Dimitri for eight minutes and telling Dedue that he's an idiot?" 

"No." Felix scowls. "A bit." 

Despite himself, Ashe snorts. Felix cracks a hair of a smile. 

"Dimitri knew what he was signing up for when he asked. If he wanted someone to stroke his ego, he would have asked Ingrid." Felix clears his throat. "But only if you think it will help you." 

"I don't know what will help me. I can't even think of a way to start." Ashe sits on the floor. He's definitely sitting on some paper, but it's probably not important. "How did you start yours?" 

"Did I ever tell you about the time Dimitri broke his arm falling out of a tree?" Felix has never shared much about his childhood. Ashe shakes his head. "We were all out — this was back when my brother was alive, and Miklan wasn't a complete bastard, so they were with us — at the park. Ingrid convinces us to fly a kite even though it isn't windy and none of us really want to, but Glenn had a soft spot… anyways, the kite gets stuck in a tree. Glenn thinks we should leave it, but Ingrid starts crying because it's special or something. 

"So Sylvain starts to climb, but he can't get all the way up. Ingrid's calming down because we were like eight and, honestly, she's a bit too old to cry over a kite and she knows it. But then Dimitri gets it in his head that if he jumps from one branch to another, he can grab it." 

Ashe winces, guessing where this is going. Felix nods. 

"Yeah. So then we have Dimitri crying, Ingrid's crying again, I start crying because my friends are crying, and Glenn is fussing over us because he's twelve and freaking out because he was supposed to be watching us. I think Sylvain or Miklan ended up getting my father and we were banned from playing alone for a while." 

It's a sweet story, even if it results in Dimitri injuring himself, but Ashe doesn't see why it's worth sharing at the wedding. Dedue's not in it, Dimitri doesn't do anything impressive, and half the attendants are going to be sad thinking about Glenn at all. He doesn't want to ask, but… 

Felix grimaces. "It's not a traditional speech story. Then again, Dimitri and Dedue aren't a normal couple. Like I said, if Dimitri wanted someone to sing his praises then he wouldn't have asked me." He waves a hand. "There's a reason Dedue picked you. I'd say he could have asked anyone but me or, say, Ingrid and get a glowing review. So why did he pick you?" 

_I don't know,_ Ashe thinks. _Because Dedue is strong and kind and wonderful. He has a million friends and he's got a soon-to-be husband. Everyone loves Dedue. He's like the perfect blend of a considerate friend who will also sit down and tell you when you're messing up. A bit like—_

"Oh!" Ashe lights up, his vision clearing and energy surging through his body. "Thank you, Felix! I think I have just the idea."

"Don't mention it." Felix laps down on the bed and starts playing with his phone. "Seriously, don't. I don't want to hear it." 

Ashe snorts, but he's smiling. "You know, I bet Dimitri asked you because you're actually a nice guy." 

_"Ugh,"_ Felix groans, glaring half-heartedly at his phone. "Shut up and work on your speech." 

#

Fact: Felix is a bastard. 

He's abrasive. He challenges people for no reason and for stupid things. He tells people that they're idiots, ugly, naïve, irresponsible, or downright bad. He once got in a fight when he told someone at Chipotle that they smelled. He's gotten thrown out of almost every major store in a twenty mile radius and mostly for valid reasons. 

When he learnt that Ashe was getting a degree to teach English, he actually said that it was _A waste of his time and effort_ and _Why go to one of the best schools in the country for a degree that will barely make any money?_

Fact: Felix is a good guy. 

He's brave and noble, though if you use that word to describe him he'll also display his tenacity and grumpiness. He's trustworthy and, once you have his respect, loyal to a fault. It's how he's still friends with Sylvain and Dimitri, how he finally can talk with Dedue without one of them wanting to trade blows by the end. 

He helped Annette with many long study nights, using his relentless stubborn nature to grill her on topics until she finally remembered them for the test. He volunteers at a pet shelter on weekends, though he'll deny it to anyone who isn't his close friends. He buys his friends expensive gifts and donates his father's money like it's going out of style. 

He buys Ashe stuff. A lot of stuff. 

But it's just a weird quirk of Felix being Felix. Ashe has to remind himself of that because if he thinks too much about the small smiles and the soft chuckles and the way that Felix coos over the cats he helps foster, then he'll be even more gone than he already is — and nobody, least of all Ashe, wants that. 

#

Fact: Sylvain is also a bastard.

"I don't think this is a good idea," Ashe says, looking at the PDF on his phone. Sylvain laughs as he makes sure everyone gets a different file. "It seems like we're tempting fate." 

"Nothing's really that bad on them," Sylvain says. "It's just a bit of fun. Hey, Flayn, did you get your sheet?"

"Yes, but I also have concerns." She gestures to her phone. "How am I supposed to mark something off? Or am I supposed to remember it until I get a bingo?"

Ingrid sighs. Loudly. 

"Oh, Ingrid, did you want to play? I can make you a card real fast—" 

"No, Sylvain, I do not want to play _Wedding Bingo_ with you," Ingrid interrupts.

"But I do," Dorothea says. "Send me a sheet." 

_Wedding Bingo_ is exactly what it sounds like and, as Ashe looks at the card Sylvain generated for him, is something probably taken off a generic website. It has such charming tiles like _Bride cries_ and _Drunk Uncle makes everyone uncomfortable_.

Felix is the one who points out the obvious. 

"Half these tiles don't even work. There's no family and there's no bride." He adjusts his tie. This is only the dress rehearsal, but he still insisted everyone except the grooms wear their actual outfits. 

Ashe feels awkward in his own suit, a sore thumb of messy hair and too-tight shoes amongst people who grew up in formalwear. Even Annette, who will never be the epitome of grace, manages to look more at home in her dress than Ashe could even dream. 

"Hm… okay, so Dimitri is the bride and 'family' can refer to anyone with a family-like relationship to either of them." Sylvain grins. "Modern problems require modern solutions." 

Felix elbows him in the stomach. His eyes land on Ashe and Felix gives him a small eye-roll, a _Can you believe I've dealt with this for over twenty years?_ Ashe grins. Felix almost pouts but the doors open to the holding pen — and it's not actually called that, but that's what Ashe thinks of it, a place for the wedding party to congregate while they wait — and Rodrigue steps inside. 

He starts outlining how the rehearsal — and the actual wedding — will go. He keeps stressing how perfect everything has to be, how everything hinges on everyone looking as regal as they can. Rodrigue has been harassing the catering staff all day as they set up, and he’s already turned away half of the vases of flowers for not being perky enough. 

Ashe would never, ever say it, but Felix and Rodrigue look a _lot_ like each other when they’re both freaking out. 

Mentally, Ashe marks _neurotic family member_ off his bingo chart. 

#

Fact: Ashe is pretty sure he's going to be sick. 

The sound of guests is still audible in the side room that Dedue's wedding party has been sequestered into. Flayn, Annette, and Mercedes all finished up their makeup and then forced Ashe into some blush and lipstick — "It makes your eyes pop!" Annette claimed — before turning on Dedue. It might be the happiest day of his life, but he also hasn't sat still since Ashe woke him up that morning so half the struggle is getting him to stop being so restless. 

His nervous energy is definitely passing onto Ashe, because now Ashe is the one pacing and thinking about how his speech is horrible and how Dedue is never going to talk to him again — 

"Ashe, could you get some ice for us?" Mercedes asks. 

"Yes!" Ashe yells, then winces. "S-Sorry, I'll go — I'll go get some ice." He slips out the room before he can make an even bigger fool of himself. 

He looks back and forth, as if there's someone in this side hallway that'll look at him and accuse him of dipping out of the wedding last minute. It's a ridiculous thought. He's just going to get something for one of the grooms, though he doesn't know what good ice will be unless Dedue's having a hot flash. Unlikely when there's fresh powdered snow right outside. 

Still, he rehearses what he can say in his head as he makes his way through the cabin and towards the kitchen, where catering hopefully can grab him some ice. He doesn't _slink_ around, but it's a near thing. 

It turns out that catering can only point him in the direction of ice, so he's filling a glass with crushed ice when Felix strides in and demands a block of cheese from the first person in a uniform he sees. 

"Um—" 

"It's for the groom," Felix says like that will solve his problems. It apparently does, because the caterer runs off, presumably to get the aforementioned cheese. Felix, at this point, notices Ashe standing by the fridge with a glass in hand. "What are you doing?"

"Getting ice for Dedue." Ashe blinks. "Does Dimitri really want—"

"An entire block of cheese? Apparently." Felix scowls. "That's what Sylvain said." His eyes narrow and Ashe, in a moment of irrational fear, thinks that Felix is going to kill him. "Come over here."

 _Oh, I'm going to die,_ Ashe thinks. _I'm going to die on the wedding day of my best friend, at the hands of the crush I've had for years—_

Felix's fingers are soft against Ashe's chin. Ashe is terrified that Felix is going to kiss him because his lips are covered in Annette's lipstick and will probably get all over Felix and then Sylvain will see and Sylvain will certainly mock them— 

"Your tie is crooked." Felix fixes it with a few movements and a frown. "There." He stares at Ashe's lips before glancing away, eyes landing on a plastic-wrapped side of ribs. Felix has blush and eyeliner. Dorothea must have convinced him to put it on. It makes him look — he looks good. 

The hustle and bustle of action in the rest of the kitchen really ruins whatever scrap of a mood there could be, but it gives Ashe a moment to swallow down something that he'd definitely regret. Felix coughs, stepping away. Ashe instantly misses his proximity. His palms are slick — or maybe that's just the slowly melting ice reminding him what he's supposed to be doing. 

"I — Sorry, I have to get this back to Dedue," Ashe says at the same time as Felix says,

"You should go." Felix blushes. He looks — he looks good. His suit fits him like a glove and his hair, which has been growing longer ever since college, is in a neat bun on the top of his head. There are a few strands that hang over his face, but he brushes them aside with a sweep of his hand. For once, the usual Felix Fraldarius hair has been subdued and controlled. 

Ashe knows that his own hair has never been tamed in his life. He got it redyed so it's pure silver, but that's about as good as it gets. Other than that, he's still the awkward guy who teaches high school history and thinks about fairy tales too much for someone in his mid-twenties. 

He bites his lip and Felix's eyes narrow in on the movement. It looks like Felix is about to say something when— 

"I have a block of white cheddar and a block of Gouda!" The caterer comes back. 

Felix looks over and nods. Ashe, sensing his presence has been in this kitchen too long, heads out. He can't get the feeling of Felix's touch out of his head. 

#

Fact: The wedding is even more beautiful than Ashe imagined. 

It's something out of a fairy tale. Dimitri is in a white suit with a blue flower pinned to his lapel. There's a gold trim to his black eyepatch and he's smiling so brightly that the sun streaming through the windows pales in comparison. Dedue is also in a white suit, but he has a yellow flower in his lapel.

The decorations are mostly flowers with some tasteful silk draped across the ceiling and marble statues in the corners of the room. It's a simple ceremony, honestly, with just close friends and chosen family attending. Ashe hasn't asked, but he can only guess that Dimitri has helped anyone who needs it with travel expenses. 

He wonders if Felix helped anyone else with the money to fly out. He can't imagine that Mercedes, who is a nurse, or Dorothea, who is in theater, make much more than him. Felix is close with Dorothea — they actually dated for a moment in college before Dorothea came out as a lesbian and got with Ingrid. Now _that_ was a time, and not just because Ashe spent the whole three week period wracked with insecurity and depression. 

Still, if anyone else is getting this trip paid for, they don't mention it. Ashe hasn't exactly made it public either, so he can't blame them. 

Byleth, who apparently got certified for this, is officiating — Ashe heard that they actually teared up when Dimitri asked. They stand at the end of the aisle and watch as the pairs walk down the aisle. Annette is led by Sylvain, Mercedes goes with Ingrid, and Flayn and Dorothea both skip down in time with the music. 

As the two best men, Felix and Ashe head down together. They both agreed that it wouldn't be too weird. Well, Felix agreed. Ashe was too busy having a crisis over it, thinking that it would be weird and that everyone would know, just by looking at him, that he wanted nothing more than to be with Felix in the biblical sense. 

Or, the relationship sense. It's been a while since Ashe has read the Bible for anything other than historical reasons, but not a lot of people get happy endings from what he remembers. 

Regardless, Ashe thinks he's going to sweat out of his suit as Felix walks with him. They aren't even touching, but that doesn't matter. Ashe can feel Felix's presence radiating between them. Felix is so handsome in the light and Ashe wants to melt into the floor and never be seen again. He somehow makes it not only to the end of the aisle, but also through the whole ceremony. 

He gives Dedue a wide smile when he passes the ring — gold with a sapphire that matches Dimitri's eyes — and mouths _Proud of you_. 

_Thank you,_ Dedue silently replies before turning. He takes Dimitri's hand in his and, through tears of happiness, slips the ring on Dimitri's finger. His own ring — also gold but with a pale green opal — fits perfectly. He and Dimitri kiss and the entire room bursts into cheers. 

After the ceremony, there's the reception. 

Thankfully the wedding party is at one massive circular table rather than a banquet table. Ashe finds himself between Dedue and Mercedes, which is fine with him. He is across from Felix, who keeps rolling his eyes at Sylvain's antics but hasn't actually said anything mean to Dimitri the whole day. 

"What a beautiful vow," Annette tells Dedue. "You two are so good together! I'm so happy for you." She starts crying, but she's actually been crying since Byleth started talking so at this point Mercedes just pats her shoulders and gives her a Kleenex.

Dedue and Dimitri have also been teary-eyed, but Ashe is out of tissues so he's relieved that they haven't continued to cry. 

The food is delicious, though Ashe wasn't expecting anything different. He laughs when he sees Felix just pile a stack of ribs and a single roll onto his plate. Felix blushes. 

"I — I'm just getting what I like," Felix states, actually embarrassed to Ashe's bemusement. 

"Try the pasta salad," Ashe suggests. He doesn't actually have any investment in regards to the pasta salad, so it brings a smile to his face when he later sees Felix sitting down with a bit of pasta salad on his plate. 

He eats all of it and gets seconds. Ashe counts that as a win. 

About halfway through dinner, Rodrigue stumbles over to their side of the table. He has a glass of wine in one hand and Ashe would bet his entire savings — all hundred or so dollars of it — that it's not his first glass. Incredibly, Rodrigue doesn't go to Dimitri but instead throws an arm over Felix, sitting in Sylvain's empty seat. 

Based on the emotions that flash through Felix's face, he strongly considers stabbing his own father. Thankfully, no blood is shed. 

"Felix! My son," Rodrigue says, as if he is intent on getting a knife in the sternum. "Dimitri got married!"

"Yes, father," Felix drawls. He looks at Ashe and mouths _Help me._ Ashe chuckles, covering his mouth with one hand so Felix doesn't see him smirk. 

Sylvain is off somewhere else so the only other person Felix can ask for help is Dorothea, who isn't even trying to hide the grin on her face. She reaches into one of her pockets and pulls out her phone. Ashe thinks she's only texting, but he almost doesn't want to know. 

"Dimitri, I am so — so proud of you," Rodrigue continues. 

"Th-Thank you," Dimitri says. He coughs. "I hope that you liked the ceremony?" 

If Rodrigue is actually listening, it doesn't seem like he cares. "And to such a — a good man. I am — I am happy that you found love together. You are a good person, Dedue, and I hope you and Dimitri bring each other much… much…" He blinks and looks at Felix. "When are _you_ getting married?" 

Dimitri hides his laugh with a cough, reaching for his water as Dedue pats his back. Dedue's also grinning ear to ear, which is a bit unnerving considering how taciturn he usually is. Felix lets out a long suffering sigh. 

"Why do you feel the need to discuss my life now?" He asks. 

"You are my son. I want to make sure you are happy. What happened to — to the girl you dated in college? Long hair. Singer." 

Aforementioned singer with long hair laughs, covering it up with a cough. Ingrid, who is sitting next to her, pats her back and doesn’t look nearly as amused as Dorothea is.

"Dorothea is a lesbian now." 

"Shame you're a guy now!" Rodrigue laughs at his own joke. Felix scowls, any good humor gone. Ashe stands. 

"Hey, uh, Felix, you were going to show me—" 

"You know, I should have encouraged you to make more friends," Rodrigue continues. He's not shouting anymore, but he's not letting Felix go. Even drunk, he still has surprising strength considering his age. "As a kid, Felix was always so moody. I thought that he would grow out of it, but he hasn't. So sullen and serious. I'm glad you're friends with Sylvain — he knows how to make you enjoy yourself." 

Felix staggers to his feet. "I need air." He marches out of the reception hall, ignoring the looks that he gets. 

Rodrigue blinks at the rest of the party. 

"Was it something I said?" He asks.

"I'm going to go to the bathroom," Ashe stammers. He almost knocks over his chair as he gets up and then follows Felix outside. 

It isn't hard to find Felix. He's in the hall, not five steps from the entrance, his back pressed against the wall. His palms are pressed into his eyes and he's breathing heavily. Ashe stops a few feet away, biting his bottom lip as he watches. He had a plan when he left the hall, but now he doesn't know what he's supposed to do. 

Felix stands there for a bit, not looking at Ashe and not saying anything. There's laughter floating from the other room and Ashe can just barely hear Sylvain's loud cackle. He sincerely hopes that Dimitri doesn't kill him, but surely even Sylvain knows that there's lines to be drawn. Then again, Sylvain is the one who made the wedding bingo, so what does Ashe know? 

"You should go back inside," Felix says. The words come out strangled, his throat tense. He still isn't looking at Ashe. "I wouldn't want you to miss something important." 

"I want to stay," Ashe replies.

"Why? I'm miserable and abrasive. It's a wedding. There's better people to spend it with than me." 

And Ashe can't exactly say _Because I've had a crush on you since we were in college_ or _Because you're more important to me than a wedding reception_ so instead he shrugs and hopes that Felix doesn't judge him too hard. "It feels like you need someone out here more than they need me in there." If Felix has anything to say about that, he keeps it to himself. 

A glass breaks in the other room. Judging that there's no sudden screaming or panic, Ashe decides that it's relatively minor. It's not like Dimitri can't afford to replace a few glasses. Speaking of money…

"I… don't think I've actually thanked you yet," Ashe says. Felix puts one hand down and focuses a single eye at Ashe. "For, you know." Ashe gestures vaguely. 

"Don't mention it." Felix crosses his arms and doesn't look at Ashe. And _God_ does Ashe want to kiss him. "Do you think my father has drunk himself asleep yet?" 

"Doubt it." Ashe can't help but smirk. "I think he'll try to stay awake long enough to listen to your speech at least." As if on cue, Ingrid pokes her head out of the hall.

"Hey, I think we're going to do the speeches soon. Come back when you're ready." She leaves before Ashe can thank her. 

Felix groans. He reaches into his pocket and pulls out a crumpled piece of paper. His handwriting is a bit loopy, but it's obvious what it is. 

"I should have had someone read it before," he admits in a rare moment of vulnerability. "It's a stupid thing to do without practice." 

"I'm sure you'll be great. You haven't heard my speech," Ashe jokes. Felix fixes him with an odd look that Ashe can't quite puzzle out. "It was a joke," Ashe clarifies in case that wasn't clear. 

Felix rolls his eyes. He pushes himself off the wall and dramatically pushes his bangs out of his eyes. At least, it looks rather dramatic to Ashe, who has to clear his throat and look away to try to hide the blush that erupts over his face. 

"Come on, let's get this over with," Felix grouches. 

#

Fact: The speeches go really well. 

Ashe makes Dedue cry. Felix makes Dimitri cry. It’s really all they could hope for and, at the end of the day, Dimitri and Dedue take off in a private limo to go to the airport so they can start their honeymoon together in style. Most of the wedding party clears out after that, but Felix and Ashe have to oversee cleanup and make sure that all the gifts get piled in the proper rooms for packaging later. After all, the Blaiddyd-Molinaro family won’t be living in Switzerland, so there’s no reason for their gifts to stay there.

A few exhausting hours and a hot shower later, Ashe is ready to fall asleep and never think about life ever again. He has no idea what to make of it when he walks into the room and sees that Felix is packing his bags and, more surprisingly, is fully dressed in jeans and a sweater.

“Are you going somewhere?” Ashe asks. He looks at the clock on his phone. _Yup, still almost midnight_. Felix doesn’t look at him, just grunts as if that’s at all an acceptable answer. “Did something happen?” That’s the only reason Ashe can think of for Felix acting like this, but Felix shakes his head.

“I need to go,” he says. “You can take the shuttle tomorrow down to the airport. The driver knows it’s just you.”

“Where are you going?” Ashe feels adrift — he understands everything Felix is saying individually, but none of the words make any sense put together. 

“Back.” Felix finishes throwing his clothes in his suitcase and zips it up unceremoniously. “I changed my flight.” 

“Did something happen?” Ashe frowns, racking his brain for something that could make Felix upset. Rodrigue had been a bit of an ass, but he hadn’t bothered Felix for the majority of the wedding. Even Sylvain had been well-behaved… 

“No,” Felix lies. Ashe can tell. He’s not an idiot — besides, Felix has always been easy to read once you knew the guy. 

“What happened?” Ashe presses. He steps in between Felix and the door. “Talk to me. We’re friends, aren’t we?” 

“It doesn’t matter. I just — I need to go before I miss my flight.” Felix frowns. “Ashe, move.”

“Tell me what happened.”

“No. It — It doesn’t concern you.” Again, a slight twitch of his left eyelid — a lie. 

“Did I do something?” Ashe can’t think of anything. He’s been nice to Felix, even nicer than usual really, out of gratitude for having the whole trip paid for. “If I did something—”

“You didn’t do anything.” Felix glares at the floor. There’s still a bit of makeup on his face, a hint of blush and smudged eyeliner. “I just need some space.” 

Ashe feels a stab in his chest. Even after all this time, Felix still isn’t comfortable with him. That’s the crux of it all — Felix is probably the most emotional person Ashe knows, but he refuses to act like it. At least Dimitri will cry and talk through things. Felix bottles it all up until he’s screaming himself hoarse, all while trying to make it better. 

“You know you can talk to me, right?” Ashe sighs. “I won’t stop you from going, but you should talk to someone about it. If not me, then Sylvain or Mercedes. Heck, even Annette would always be there to listen to you. You know that, right?” 

“... It’s not important.” Felix flicks some hair behind his ears. “It’s about the person I like.”

_Oh._

Ashe didn’t even know that Felix had a crush on anyone. He feels a bit silly — of course Felix has a crush — and then a bit embarrassed. Because if Felix has had feelings for someone all this time, then it’s definitely not Ashe and that means that the last few years of pining have been completely pointless. 

Felix swallows. “Are you going to say anything?” 

“Y-Yeah! Sorry, I just didn’t — um, anyways. I hope that you two work things out or something.” Ashe laughs nervously. Felix raises an eyebrow, prompting Ashe to add, “I just — you’re going to them, aren’t you? Very romantic — Dorothea would be proud.” He tries to joke about it, but from the way Felix is looking at him, he’s not making very much sense. 

_Why can’t I just melt into the earth and never talk to anyone again?_ Ashe wonders. He clears his throat so he can try again, but Felix just shakes his head.

“It’s fine, Ashe. Thank you for your, uh, support.”

“Of course! Anyone would be lucky to date you.” As soon as he says it, Ashe _really_ wants the ground to rise up and consume him. “I — I say that as your friend, of course.”

“Yeah.” Felix nods. “Friends. Just friends.” 

A moment. Ashe steps out of the way.

“I — I should let you get going.” He rubs the back of his head. “Have a safe flight, okay?”

“Thanks.” Felix offers a rare, small smile. It disappears as he takes his suitcase and leaves the room. 

The door closes softly behind him. Ashe breathes out a heavy sigh, hoping that the sinking feeling in his gut doesn’t stay there all night. He wonders who Felix likes. The most obvious answer would be Sylvain, but the two are pretty firmly in the “bros” category. Besides, Felix has had many chances to ask Sylvain out — 

_I’m an idiot._

Ashe runs out the door, hoping he’s not too late. 

“Felix!” He shouts as he dashes down the stairs. Thankfully, Felix hasn’t left the cabin yet. He’s poised to do so, his hand on the knob of the front door, but he freezes when he sees Ashe. “Wait!” Ashe hurries down the stairs, tripping and almost eating carpet on the last one, but Felix is ridiculously fast and catches him with inches to go. 

“Watch it,” Felix mumbles. He pulls Ashe to his feet and, once he’s certain Ashe won’t spontaneously fall, lets go of his wrist. “What did you need?” 

Now that he’s actually standing in front of Felix, Ashe finds that his brain has short-circuited. He can feel Felix’s annoyance rolling off him in waves but he can’t think of what to say. He feels — he feels stupid. He jumped to one conclusion and let his body move before his mind could even catch up, but now his friend is going to think he’s an idiot —

“Hey.” Felix waves a hand in front of Ashe’s face. “Earth to Ashe?” 

“I really like you,” Ashe blurts, because that’s totally mature. Felix raises an eyebrow, but the chips are well and truly down. “I — I really like you not as a friend, but as something more. And — and unless I’m completely misreading everything you’ve been doing this whole weekend, you — you like me too.” 

Silence. Ashe is blushing. He can’t get himself from sweating. He can’t look Felix in the eyes. He can’t stop himself from wringing his hands, as if he can grab his words and take them back. He can’t — 

“God, I can’t believe Sylvain was right.” Felix reaches out, stopping with his fingers centimeters from Ashe’s face. “Can I—”

“Yes.”

Felix cupped Ashe’s chin in one hand before kissing him. Felix had chapped lips and kissed with a bit too much force and Ashe had to tilt his head at an uncomfortable angle for them to even be able to touch, but it was nice. It was really nice. Ashe could hardly feel the kink in his neck when they pulled apart. He hoped that his blush was less embarrassing since Felix was just as flushed.

In a moment of surprising softness, Felix’s hand lingers before he drops it to take Ashe’s in his. Ashe squeezes his hand. Felix hesitates before returning the gesture. 

“Hey, Felix?” Ashe asks.

“What?” Felix frowns, already drawing his hand away. Ashe doesn’t let him run away that easily, holding on tighter.

“Do you want to be my boyfriend?” 

Felix coughs, hacking up a lung in his elbow, but he nods. Ashe laughs, rubbing his back apologetically. 

“I guess I need to re-reschedule my flight,” Felix wheezes once he’s regained functionality in his throat. Ashe grins. 

“Is that a yes?”

“I — yes, Ashe. I will be your boyfriend.” Felix looks like he’s trying to say it in some kind of dignified manner, but he’s still red and he can’t look at Ashe when he says it. Ashe’s smile grows a little larger. He wants to kiss Felix and, in this wonderful world, he actually can. So he pecks Felix on the cheek. Any progress Felix is making on his blush is instantly destroyed. 

They’re getting ready for bed — the initial excitement is over and Ashe just wants to go to sleep and never leave the comfort of plush sheets — when Felix suddenly blurts out,

“It’s not because of the money, right?” 

Ashe frowns. He sits up, pushing the covers aside so he can look at Felix. It’s really hard to look at someone when they’re doing everything possible to not look one in the eyes. Ashe’s solution is to brush a lock of Felix’s hair behind his ears. Felix, to put it frankly, looks vulnerable. It occurs to Ashe that Felix hasn’t dated anyone in as long a time as Ashe. 

“It’s got nothing to do with your money,” Ashe says. “You know I’d be a lot more comfortable if you spent less money on me. Especially after this trip, even if Dimitri paid half.”

“Yeah, Dimitri was the one who suggested it.” Felix’s left eyelid twitches. Ashe doesn’t miss it. 

“Dimitri suggested it, huh?” He asks. Felix nods. Ashe waits. One second… two…

“It was my idea,” Felix confessed. Ashe watches him. Another moment passes. “I paid for your entire trip.” Admittedly, that is not what Ashe is expecting.

“You what?” He practically shrieks. 

“It’s fine! It wasn’t that much!” 

“That — you are _not_ going to be spending that kind of money on me ever again, do you hear me?” Ashe does the only thing that makes sense, which is grabbing his pillow and smacking Felix across the face with it. Felix is utterly bewildered, but Ashe knows that he’s met his match when Felix takes up his own pillow. “Oh no—” The ensuing pillow fight doesn’t wreck anything, but it’s a close one. 

As it is, they end up collapsed on the bed, Ashe’s head on Felix’s chest and Felix’s fingers running through Ashe’s hair. The only light is moonlight bleeding around the curtains. It’s nice. Really nice. Ashe almost doesn’t want to go to sleep. 

“No more big gifts,” Ashe makes Felix promise.

“Sure.” Felix doesn’t sound convincing and Ashe already knows he’ll have to prepare himself for someone who really doesn’t know what reasonable spending means. But for tonight, this is already more than enough. 

Felix swallows and then, before he can overthink it, kisses Ashe on the forehead. “Night.” 

“Good night,” Ashe replies. He falls asleep to the sound of Felix’s heart beating in rhythm with his. 

#

Fact: They get married three years later. They do not have a destination wedding.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr [here](http://disasterfelixfraldarius.tumblr.com/) or [Twitter.](https://twitter.com/ashes8012)


End file.
